Nunca O Deixe Chegar Em Seu Coração
by LElessar
Summary: Lilian Evans e suas amigas são as garotas mais desejadas da escola por uma razão.Elas nunca quebram as dez regras.Mas o que acontece quando Lilian as quebra?Tradução de Never Let It Go To Her Heart.


**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fic é uma tradução de 'Never Let It Go To Her Heart', por _MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus (você pode encontrá-la na minha lista de autores favoritos)_. Algumas coisas são meio complicadas de traduzir – inclusive o título da fic (se alguém tiver uma sugestão melhor, por favor, diga!) - , já que ela usa muitas 'gírias' quando escreve.

Mas tudo bem, acho que tá fazendo sentido hahuahahahaha. As reviews serão devidamente traduzidas e encaminhadas à autora, assim como o que ela responder :) Se sintam livres para deixar reviews em inglês também!

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Nunca O Deixe chegar Em Seu Coração**

**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence à JK Rowling, menos a música principal (por Tim McGraw).

Lilian Evans, Dorcas Meadowes e Amélia Bones são as garotas mais desejadas de Hogwarts. Isso porque elas nunca quebram as Dez Regras. Mas Lilian as quebra e vê sua vida virando ao avesso.

_"Everywhere I go, they're starin' at her Every man I know, they want to have her I guess I oughta be a jealous man I look the other way they're hittin' on her Every night and day, they telephone her They try to get to her but I know they can't 'Cuz she never lets it go, to her heart She never lets it go, that far When they start talkin' she starts walkin', Right back to my arms She can turn every head, but she never lets it go to her heart"_

_"She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart" _Tim McGraw

* * *

**  
Regra número um: Nunca seja fácil**

Três garotas andavam imponentes pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Os garotos encaravam, e as garotas observavam desdenhosas a loira, a morena e a ruiva, que juntas eram o trio mais desejado de Hogwarts. Amélia Bones tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos acinzentados e um lindo e largo sorriso. Dorcas Meadowes tinha os cabelos loiros, olhos castanhos e um sorriso divertido. Lilian Evans tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos incrivelmente verdes, um jeito sexy de mexer no cabelo e um olhar de Eu-não-me-importo-com-o-que-você-pensa. Geralmente usavam jeans e blusas escuras; azuis, vermelhas, pretas e verdes, não gostavam da cor branca. Neste dia em especial, elas estavam usando calças justas com lavagem. Amelia usava uma blusa vermelha com seu slogan favorito, "Etiquetem Jarras, Não Pessoas", Dorcas usava uma blusa preta com letras alaranjadas que diziam "Essa É Minha Fantasia", e Lilian, sua blusa favorita, uma verde/marrom, com decote em v.

Elas encontraram um compartimento enquanto Lilian terminava de contar uma piada trouxa que ela havia aprendido no verão. As garotas estavam às gargalhadas quando os Marotos entraram no compartimento. Tiago Potter tinha lindos olhos castanhos, cabelos pretos e bagunçados de uma forma bonitinha, e um sorriso malicioso. Remo Lupin tinha cabelos cor-de-areia, olhos azuis bem claros e um sorriso charmoso. E por último, Sirius Black, que tinha os cabelos pretos e arrumados, olhos azuis escuros, e um sorriso de canto de boca.

"Olá amáveis garotas," Sirius disse, "é um prazer estar em seu-"

"Nem pense em terminar essa frase" Lily interrompeu.

"Como estão as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts?" Sirius tentou novamente.

"Nós estávamos muito bem."

"Sim, até agora," Amélia completou.

"E por que seria isso?" Tiago perguntou sentando entre Sirius e Remo, sorrindo para as garotas enquanto colocava suas mãos relaxadas atrás da cabeça.

"Porque," Lilian disse como se fosse óbvio. "Vocês estão aqui." Remo se levantou e sentou ao lado de Amélia. Lilian não gostou disso, então levantou para reclamar, quando...

"Saia do meu lugar Sirius!"

"Sinto muito Lilian, mas tem um lugar ali com o Pontas.

"Ah, que ótimo, Potter!" Ela se sentou o mais distante possível.

"Eu não mordo," ele disse chegando perto dela.

"Eu não tenho certeza se acredito em você, Potter."

Ela olhou para suas amigas. Elas sentaram com quem elas gostavam. E ela? Potter. Pelo menos elas realmente acreditavam na primeira regra.

"Que tal. Você e eu. E." Sirius levantou suas sobrancelhas.

"Não mesmo," Dorcas disse, tirando os braços do rapaz de seus ombros.

"Cadê o Pedro?"

"E quem liga?"

"Eu ligo," Dorcas disse.

"É," Amelia concordou, "ele é tão sexy." Remos olhou para ela desacreditado, Lilian apenas riu. Ela virou para Tiago, que estava a encarando.

"Eu sei que eu sou incrível, mas," Lilian sorriu – e Tiago também. "Isso é o código para você parar de me encarar, Potter."

"Você sabe," Tiago começou a colocar seu braço no ombro da ruiva. "Eu sou o cara mais desejado de Hogwarts."

"Não, você não é!" Sirius protestou.

"Sim, ele é!" "Sim, eu sou!" Lilian e Tiago disseram juntos.

"E como você pode ter certeza disso?"

"Do mesmo jeito que tenho certeza que eu e Lilian somos as pessoas mais desejadas de Hogwarts."

"Sim, Black," Lilian continuou. "E porque todos sabem que você é caído pela Dorcas, e você espancaria qualquer cara que chegasse perto dela. Então, se você agir assim, nenhuma garota vai te querer."

"Não me encham," Sirius disse voltando à sua conversa com Dorcas. Lilian se encostou no banco e encarou o teto, fechando seus olhos e descansando. De repente ela sentiu algo quente. Abrindo seus olhos ela encontrou Tiago praticamente em cima dela. Suas pernas entre as dele, e os braços dele em volta de seu corpo.

"Você é bem gostosa Evans."

"Eu sei disso," ela disse enquanto brincava com os cabelos do rapaz. Ele olhou para ela e piscou seu olho. "Mas eu tomaria cuidado com o que diz agora."

"E posso saber por que?"

"Porque eu estou em uma posição que faria seu Sabor da Semana ficar bem tristinha". E era verdade, seu joelho estava perfeitamente posicionado para quebrar o bem mais precioso de Tiago. Ele percebeu isso e logo saiu de cima dela.

"Quem sabe numa outra hora, Potter," Lilian sorriu, como se realmente fosse acontecer. E o assustador era que parte dela queria que acontecesse.


End file.
